User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: An Angel Comes to Town part 2
The Next Day, Friday, 8:00 PM Michael had gotten ready for the date and had arrived at the Boys Dorm. He was wearing some fancy slacks, and a long sleeve flannel shirt. He looked kind of like a hick but out of all the clothes he owned it was the nicest shirt he had by a mile. He opened the door and walked into the Boys Dorm. He saw C-Money getting ready for tonights events, along with Charles hanging out with him. Michael heard C-Money say something about pranking Bradi. "If either one of you prank Bradi, or Nicole then I'll knock some sense into both of you, guaranteed." Michael threatened, he took his friendship with the girls very seriously. When Bradi's ex boyfriend broke up with her Michael beat the shit out of him, he is protective of them. Just like he is with all of his friends. Michael and C-Money left for their date. C-Money a bit reluctantly but he still agreed to come. They would come to have a really good time. 10:02 PM They arrived right in front of the Girls' Dorm. They had a fun night tonight, even C-Money, who was incredibly reluctant had a good time. Michael had his hand with hers as they walked up to the front steps. "That was fun." Nicole said. Michael gave her a sweet smile. "I know." He said, closing the distance between them and kissing her on the lips. Then a prefect came by as they were still locked in eachothers arms. "Sick love puppies." He retorted before walking down the sidewalk. They both looked at him as he walked by. "Relax, he can't get any chicks because he's fucking ugly." C-Money said. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. It was surely an eternity of happiness. Michael kept Nicole wrapped into his arms and was very reluctant to let her go but he finally let her go to go into the girls' dormitory. Michael then left C-Money with Bradi. Michael was walking to leave when C-Money had caught up with him. "That was fun." C-Money joked. Michael was basically staring off into the distance. "It was." Was all he said, no sarcastic response or funny joke. That is all that he said. Michael confessed his feelings for Nicole and C-Money seemed plesently surprised to see his friend happy like this. Michael went home after their conversation. A few Weeks Later, Monday, 8:47 AM Michael arrived at the school a little late with his sister in tow behind him. They usually arrive at seven but the bus broke down, and their mother wouldn't give them a lift so they had to eat breakfest then walk to the school. Michael couldn't really complain though, he's a very athletic person. Walking distances didn't really tire him out, his sister on the other hand didn't look too happy. Michael arrived in the cafeteria and saw Nicole, and Bradi sitting together. There were a few other students with them too. Michael took note of Pinky, and Beatrice hanging out with them. He went over to their table. "Making friends?" Michael joked. Pinky and Beatrice both walked away and Michael sat down right next to Nicole. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand in his. Then he looked across at Bradi who had an annoyed look in her eye. Nicole had a worried look. "What's wrong blonde?" Michael asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. She looked at him and sighed. "In our group everyone has someone but me." She murmmured. Michael felt guilty for having her be around them when they were flirty. Bradi was beautiful, not only on the outside but also on the inside. She was a great person and that could not be denied. "Charles Caldwell?" Michael asks. Bradi shakes her head. "He's a psycho and he really creeps me out." She retorted. Then Michael finally realized it. Parker had broken up a few weeks before and really needed somebody to be there for him. They were both friendly great people and Parker could actually have a girl that didn't like him for his money. "I'll be right back." Michael said, kissing Nicole on the cheek, then he went to a table where Bif, Chad, and Parker were sitting. They were bragging about their riches. With Parker daydreaming about his ex-girlfriend. Michael tapped him on the shoulder and told him to come with him. Bif and Chad were both giving Michael a threatening look which Michael happened to return the favor by giving them a look back. Michael and Parker made their way back to the table the girls were at. Chad looked at Bif then back at Michael. "What do you think of Michael?" Bif asks him. Chad shook his head in disapproval. "Bradi meet Parker." Michael introduced them. Parker and Bradi were both giving Michael a confused look. "You two wanna come with Nicole and I to the beach today?" Michael asked. "We wanna enjoy this good weather we've been having." "Sure." They both agreed. Parker took a seat next to Bradi and started talking to her. Often times she would laugh at what he had to say. Nicole rested her head on Michael's shoulder. "You're a good person." She whispered to him and Michael stroked her hair behind her ears and kissed her on the cheek. The bell rang for class and Michael went to Chemistry. 3:57 PM, The Beach in Old Bullworths Vale Michael and Nicole arrived at the beach to see Bradi and Parker sitting right next to each other happily talking to each other. Parker leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. "Wow fucking on the first date, Parker?" Michael mused. Parker and Bradi both laughed. They sat down. "So how'd you and Michael meet?" Bradi asked. "Just curious because you two aren't really from the same social group. With you being upper class and Michael having.... No class." Bradi teased. "I beg to differ." Michael joked. "Nicole is proof that I have class." Michael mocked. "I am?" Nicole teased him as well. "Women really do stick together." Michael sarcastically replied. "We actually started training together and we became good friends through training." Michael said, thinking back to the day when he signed up at the gym and saved it from the Greasers. Parker was the only one to appreciate Michael for his actions as the rest of the Preppies weren't thankful that he saved their beloved gym. They hung out for three hours until it was time for Michael and Parker to leave for training. Michael got up kissed Nicole, then wished her goodbye. Parker gave Bradi a big nice hug then stared into her eyes until Michael nudged him. Reminding that they had to go. They walked in silence until they reached the door to the gym. "I really like Bradi." Parker said out of the blue. A smirk crossed Michael's face. Finally he gets to stop being depressed like a love sick puppy. He thought to himself. "Damn I was hoping you two would hate each other." Michael joked, with a wide grin on his face. "I'm happy for ya , man." Michael assured. Then they both walked into the gym to train. Category:Blog posts